Supergirl
Supergirl is one of the Polybag characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71340 Polybag for the DC Comics franchise, as well as appearing in the PlayStation 4 Starter Pack for the game. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. She then assumed the role of Supergirl. However, she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over-protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. She found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy and fellow alien Starfire. World DC Comics World: Krypton (formerly), Metropolis Abilities * Flying * Laser ** Melt Ice * Invulnerability * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * X-Ray Vision * Dive * Freeze Breath * Red Lantern Transformation (Can change to her Red Lantern form) ** LEGO Constructs ** Dig ** Grapple Quotes Red Lantern Trivia * She is the fifth invulnerable character that is playable in the game. ** Superman, Wonder Woman, Slimer, and Gamer Kid are the other four with the fifth being Sonic the Hedgehog, although the latter two's invincibilities are optional and temporary. * She is the fourth character to not own a vehicle or a gadget. ** Gandalf the Grey, Wyldstyle, and Green Arrow are the other three. * She was the host for the second Meet That Hero! trailer, introducing and interacting with E.T. * She and Green Arrow were the first characters that were leaked for Year 2. * She is a timed exclusive to the PlayStation 4 Starter Pack, however, she is compatible with all consoles but doesn't appear on the character list for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, or Wii U versions of the game. * Kari Wahlgren, who voiced her previously in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, reprises her role in this game. ** Despite this, however, her direction is noticeably toned down. * Supergirl, in her Red Lantern form, has the slowest duration for the Dig Ability, whereas characters like Scooby-Doo perform the ability in almost an instant. ** She is also one of the two characters that gain the Dig ability through a transformation, the other one being Gizmo through his Gremlin Transformation. * She and Green Arrow are the only Year 2 characters that don't unlock Battle Arenas or have a vehicle. * Her line to Gizmo reference to two of the main three rules regarding caring for Mogwais in Gremlins, which are no exposure to bright lights and don't expose them to water. * Both Supergirl's and Green Arrow's showcase themes are from the Justice League intro theme, despite the fact that they only appeared in the successor, Justice League Unlimited. * Supergirl's line when riding the Sonic Speedster is a reference to Super Sonic Racing, one of the themes from Sonic R. * Her respawn quote is a reference to Crisis, a series of comics where the DC universes were impending doom due to the all-powerful Anti-Monitor. * Her line to Ethan Hunt is a reference to her working for the DEO in The CW TV series, Supergirl. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Freeze Breath Ability Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Physical Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Polybag Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Keys Category:TV Show Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Digging Ability Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:LEGO Constructs Ability Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Characters Without Vehicles Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Grapple Ability Category:Lantern Transformation Ability Category:Justice League Category:Meet That Hero! Hosts Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Exclusive Characters